Love is all that matters
by Piper4444205
Summary: A twist on what happened in that airport the day that Bones and Daisy left for Indonesia.  Booth surprises Bones at the airport but what will happen.  Very different from what happened with a couple similarities.
1. Chapter 1: This Ain't Goodbye

Okay these chapters are going to be short but very fluff filled and very romantic. I suggest copy and paste the link into a new tab on your browser so that you can listen to song and imagine what would be happening by what I wrote. I think it's easier that way if you've never heard the song before. I put a lot of thought into picking these songs and I think I picked the right ones for Booth and Brennan. Each chapter will be like this. Something written before the song, a link to the song, the lyrics to the song, and something written after the song ends. I don't own Bones or songs by Train.

* * *

**Chapter 1: This Ain't Goodbye**

Bones and Daisy were saying goodbye to their friends for their yearlong departure to the Maluku Islands in Indonesia. Booth was nowhere in sight, he had reenlisted in the Army. Bones was fiddling with her luggage after saying goodbye to everyone until she saw his face. He just stood there looking for those beautiful blue eyes of hers. Their eyes made contact and Bones left her luggage and walked briskly towards Booth. They didn't stop once they were in each other's arms. Booth hugged Bones with every fiber of his being, and Bones did the same. The squint squad was just staring at them; they were all shocked. Suddenly music started blaring through the loudspeakers of the airport. Bones didn't know the song but she did listen to the lyrics while looking directly at Booth; a silent message being said between them. Booth broke the silence between them first.

"This ain't goodbye Bones, will you dance with me?"

"Always."

They both smiled and started moving around the terminal dancing, not caring if they were being stared at or watched by the gossipy squint squad.

.com/watch?v=JHdgN8t_EYw

You and I we're friends from outer space  
Afraid to let go  
The only two who understood this place  
And as far as we know

We were way before our time  
As bold as we were blind  
Just another perfect mistake  
Another bridge to take on the way to letting go

This ain't goodbye  
This is just where love goes  
When words aren't warm enough  
To keep away the cold

Oh no, this ain't goodbye  
It's not where our story ends  
But I know you can't be mine  
Not the way you've always been

As long as we've got time  
Then this ain't goodbye  
Oh no, this ain't goodbye

We were stars up in the sunlit sky  
That no one else could see  
Neither of us thought to ever ask why  
It wasn't meant to be

Maybe we were way too high to ever understand  
Baby, we were victims of all  
All the foolish plans  
We began to divide

But this ain't goodbye  
This is just where love goes  
When words aren't warm enough  
To keep away the cold

Oh no, this ain't goodbye  
It's not where our story ends  
But I know you can't be mine  
Not the way you've always been

As long as we've got time  
This ain't goodbye  
Oh no, this ain't goodbye  
Oh no, this ain't goodbye  
This ain't goodbye

You and I we're friends from outer space  
Afraid to let go  
The only two who understood this place  
And as far as we know

This ain't goodbye  
Oh no, this ain't goodbye  
This ain't goodbye  
Oh no, this ain't goodbye

This ain't goodbye  
This is just where love goes  
When words aren't warm enough  
To keep away the cold

Oh no, this ain't goodbye  
It's not where our story ends  
But I know you can't be mine  
Not the way you've always been  
Oh no, don't say it  
Don't say goodbye

By the time the song ends the stop and just stare at each other again. Neither one of them wanting the break contact with each other. Booth looks directly into her eyes and they make a promise each other.

"Sorry, I couldn't get a pass. I had to sneak off base to come say goodbye. Listen Bones, you gotta be really careful in that Indonesian jungle ok."

"Booth, in a week you're going to a war zone. Please don't be here. Please just don't be you."

Booth pulls Bones closer into one last hug and whispers in her ear a promise he doesn't plan on breaking.

"One year from today, we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall right by the…" She interrupts, anxious to finish his sentence. She pulls away slightly so that she can look in eyes

"Coffee cart, I know. One year from today."

The next thing Bones does surprises her as much as it surprises every else that is staring at them. She closes the distance between them and kisses him passionately. It only takes Booth a second to respond and he's going full steam ahead with the kiss. Their friends are cheering them on and all that Bones can think is that all she wants is this man in her arms. She breaks the kiss and looks back into his eyes as the final boarding call is called for her flight. She doesn't want to get on, but she made a commitment to this dig and she will finish it.

"This isn't goodbye, but we don't know that. A warzone is unpredictable and I just want you to know, that I'll be waiting for you when we meet. Everything will change, everything has changed. And you need to know one very true fact before you I leave."

"And what's that."

"That I love you, and when we return I want to give this a shot. I want to give us a chance for 30, or 40, or 50 years."

"I love you too, always have and I'll see you in a year. Will you write me?"

"Every day. Booth I need to go, I can't miss my flight."

"Okay, I love you, and please come home safe."

"I love you too and please come home safe as well."

With that Bones left one last kiss on Booth and turned around and quickly made her way onto the plane; the plane that would take her away from the love of her life for a year.

* * *

I hope y'all liked it, please rate and review. There will be at least three more chapters to this. If there are any Train Songs that y'all would like me to use send a review and I'll see what I can do. I've already picked out the other three songs, but I don't want to give anything away so I won't be telling you if I'll be using the song or not. Just let me know what song you want and I'll put it in if it isn't in already. I have problem with extending this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Drops of Jupiter

Sorry for the delay, school started back up this week and I'm working on three stories at the same time. I might have gotten a little carried away with this chapter. And thanks to Hannahmustgo for the song ideas. I added this song once you mentioned it, I can't believe I forgot about this song. I don't know when I'll have the time to update next, I've neglected one of my stories and I think I'll go back to writing that for a little while because it's been a couple months since I last updated that.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Drops of Jupiter **

Booth was waiting on the bench with Bones favorite coffee in hand. It had been a year since he last saw her face. Booth was getting very anxious waiting for Bones and started to nervously tap his legs up and down. A smile came to his face when he remembered that Bones would place her hands on his legs to stop his fidgeting when in a session with Sweets. It was truly one of the only ways to calm him down in Sweets' office. He would never dare admit it to anyone though. He was pretty sure Bones knew anyway, or else she wouldn't have placed her hands there on his legs in the first place every time he would begin to fidget. There was a concert going on, near the Lincoln Memorial where they would meet and Booth saw it fitting that the song he heard next was the one on which they departed on. He closed his eyes remembering the romantic moment. Bones had declared her love for him, and he did the same once again. Now they were meeting anytime now and Booth couldn't wait until he got to see her beautiful face. The one thing that Booth missed most about Bones was her piercing blue eyes. Booth opened his eyes when the song ended and the next song started as Bones was walking towards the Lincoln Memorial, with a huge grin plastered on her face. The song that was playing, Booth couldn't believe it was the perfect song for their homecomings and a new beginning. The song was Drops of Jupiter.

As the song was playing through Booth couldn't stand it any longer she wasn't even halfway to him yet. He needed to hug her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. Booth stood and set down the two coffees in his hand not having care in the world as to what happened to them. He started to run towards Bones and she began to run to Booth as well. Within seconds they were in each other's arms as the song continued to play. They just hugged, kissed, and twirled around until the song ended. They didn't need to speak their actions were speaking for them.

.com/watch?v=FoUkRfxxISs

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man  
Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way?

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong?

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?

And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself?

And did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day?  
And did you fall for a shooting star?  
Fall for a shooting star?  
And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there

The song had ended and Booth finally put Bones back on her feet. But neither wanted to break contact with each other. They were still terribly close to one another.

"God I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. And I love you so much it actually hurts to be away from you."

"Me too Bones, me too. Let's make a promise to each other that we won't separate for any longer than a month if you have to go to a dig or I have to go somewhere."

"Okay, because I never want to leave you standing in an airport ever again knowing it will be a year until I get to see the man I love."

They were walking away from the Lincoln Memorial towards Booth SUV; thankfully Bones took a cab so that she wouldn't have to worry about her car. They were still holding each closely as they walked out of the national mall. Booth had his arm around Bones' waist and Bones was resting her head on Booth's shoulder. They made it to the SUV and Booth couldn't take it any longer he had to kiss Bones and he had to kiss her now. Booth untangled his arm from Bones' waist and gently moved her towards the hood of the car. Within seconds Booth had her pinned on the hood of the car and kissing her with all the passion he had. The kiss was broken sooner than what Booth had wanted but what Bones said next made him want to get to apartment very quickly.

"You know Booth if you keep doing that, we're going to end up having sex in the backseat of the SUV."

That comment alone made Booth blush and slightly move away from Bones. He kissed her one last time and moved towards the driver side of the SUV while Bones entered the passenger side of the SUV. Booth anxious, maybe too anxious. Bones was being very adventurous with her hands; tempting Booth with her touch. Booth could hardly concentrate on the road when he put the siren on and sped off towards Bones' apartment. They made it to the apartment within two minutes and they both hastily got out of the SUV and took the stairs up to the apartment.

"You know Booth that was very unethical what you did just now."

"Indeed it was, but it got us here sooner did it not."

"I concur, so let's not waste anymore time."

Bones took Booth's hand and dragged him to the bedroom. Soon clothes were strewn in every direction without a care in the world as they slummed on the bed proving to one another how much they loved each other. They stayed in bed for the remainder of the day breaking the laws of physics, until exhaustion kicked in and they finally fell asleep in each other's arms never wanting to let go.

* * *

Let me know what you think. And again if you can think of any other train songs that you want in this fanfiction let me know.


	3. Chapter 3: Hey Soul Sister

**Chapter 3: Hey Soul Sister**

Two weeks had passed and Booth and Bones couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was extremely hard at work and they ended up getting caught by Angela in Bones' office. Now the entire squint squad knew and Daisy couldn't keep her mouth shut to Sweets and the FBI knew now too. They were so worried when they were called into Director Cullen's office for a private meeting. What they didn't know is that Cullen was calling them in just to confirm the date when they got together for the poll that was going on at the bureau. Turns out Cullen was in on the poll was just wanted to know the exact date it happened. When they left Cullen's office they burst into laughter realizing that they would never have anything to worry about with the bureau splitting them up.

That night they decided to go out with the squint squad to a local night club and celebrate their new relationship. Angela as expected was very excited for the couple and bombarded them with questions about how it happened. Hodgins just kept his head down from Angela's antics and congratulated Booth after Angela was finished with her questions. Cam was relieved that she didn't have to keep the secret of Booth loving Dr. Brennan anymore and ended up dancing with Paul because she didn't want to listen to Angela's questions. Booth and Bones finally got away from Angela to dance, and who would have thought yet another Train song began to play once they got on the dance floor.

Hey, hey, hey

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you, and so I went and let you blow my mind  
Your sweet moon beam, the smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided who's one of my kind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey, hey

Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one-track mind like me  
You gave my life direction, a game show love connection we can't deny  
I'm so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna, and I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight

The way you can cut a rug, watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta, I'm so thug, you're the only one I'm dreaming of  
You see, I can be myself now finally, in fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me

Hey soul sister, ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know!  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do tonight,  
Hey soul sister, I don't want to miss a single thing you do...tonight  
Hey, hey, hey

Tonight

Hey, hey, hey

Tonight

As the song ended Booth and Bones just looked at each other and laughed. It seemed that Train songs ruled their love life. A train song never failed to play during the perfect moment. They clung to each other on the dance floor and just looked into each other's eyes savoring the moment. That is until Angela interrupted the moment.

"Sweetie that is perfect for you two now don't you think."

"I don't know what that means what song played, I've never heard it before."

"Seriously, Booth I thought you would have had her trained on Train songs by now. Well at least considering what happened in the airport when you two left."

"I don't need to train her in anything, if she wants to listen to Train song with me she will." Booth looked into Bones' eyes and complimented her. "You're perfect just the way you are, and I love you."

Bones slightly taken aback by his words lunged towards Booth and planted her lips on his in a searing passionate kiss. She didn't care who was watching she just wanted to kiss the daylights out of the man she loved. "I love you too. Sorry Ange, but Booth can we get out of here. I think we need some privacy."

Booth smiled at her and put his hand on the small of her back and escorted her towards the SUV to spend the rest of the night making passionate love to each other in the privacy of one of their apartments.


End file.
